


i fall at your feet, your breath defined

by intrinsicshrines (blowthepiri)



Series: bratty bottom bora [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Bora | SuA, Bratty Bottom Bora, F/F, Sex Toys, Top Lee Yubin | Dami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/intrinsicshrines
Summary: "Kneel by my feet," Yubin orders.Bora does as she's told.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: bratty bottom bora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	i fall at your feet, your breath defined

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little smutty oneshot that wouldn't leave my head.

"Are you done your book yet?" 

Bora is getting bored, and frustrated, and she just wants Yubin's attention _now_. 

"No, I have some pages left of this chapter," Yubin answers, calmly, not even looking up from the damned book. 

Bora huffs, resisting the urge to literally stomp her foot. "Every time I want you, you're reading," Bora whines. 

"You want me too often, it seems." Yubin looks up from the book, with her glasses perched on her nose. She's sitting on a lounge chair, with one leg crossed over the other, and one hand is holding the book up under the light while the other is resting on the arm of the chair. "Come." 

Bora smiles wickedly and walks toward Yubin. 

"Kneel by my feet," Yubin orders. 

Bora does as she's told. 

"You're going to stay there until I'm done reading. If you move, I will not touch you. If you adjust without asking me, I will not touch you." Bora opens her mouth to respond, indignant, but before she can Yubin stops her with, "I'm serious. You will go however long I see fit without being touched by me." 

Bora swallows thickly and nods, resting her cheek against Yubin's knee just as Yubin goes back to her book.

It feels like hours, and Bora tries to count in her head but she loses her place and has to start over. This happens a few times, before Yubin's hand moves from the arm of the chair to the top of Bora's head, her nails lightly scratching against her scalp. She wants nothing more than to melt into Yubin but she was told not to move, and even though her knees are screaming in pain and she desperately _wants to move_ , she doesn't want Yubin to stop touching her. 

(And, honestly, she doesn't know how long she'd survive given Yubin's threat.) 

"Just a little while longer," Yubin says, breaking the silence and almost making Bora jump upright. She can't help the way her hands ball into fists at her sides as she breathes deep through her nose, trying to ease the pain in her knees by not focusing on it. 

More and more time passes by, and Bora's eyes start to water. She's unsure if it's because of how she's being ignored, or the pain in her knees. Probably both. But when Yubin closes her book, puts a bookmark in her place, and says, "I'm finished reading now," Bora almost weeps. 

Yubin's hand cups her cheek. "You did so good for me," Yubin says, softly. Bora smiles up at her. "Why don't you go to my bedroom and wait there for me? I'm just going to get us both a glass of water, okay?" 

Bora nods and gets up, her knees screaming at her. 

"Be completely naked for when I get there. Clothes folded _neatly_ ," Yubin tells her and Bora feels the excitement stir in the pit of her stomach. 

With a quick nod, she scurries off to Yubin's bedroom, closing the door tight behind her. She strips off all her clothes and folds them neatly. She sits on the edge of Yubin's bed before thinking better of it and drops down to her knees again on the floor in the middle of the room, locking her arms behind her back. 

Bora keeps her head high when the door finally opens and Yubin walks in with two glasses full of water. There's mild surprise on her face, but she covers it up expertly, and gives Bora a smile that's absolutely sinful. She sets the glasses down on her nightstand before circling Bora a couple of times. 

"You look so beautiful," Yubin says, honestly. 

Bora feels her cheeks heat but she keeps her eyes trained on Yubin's face, watching as Yubin watches her, taking in every inch of her. When Yubin moves toward the bed, Bora can't see her but she can _hear._ She can hear the sound of Yubin folding her glasses and putting them on her bedside table. She can hear the sound of Yubin untucking her shirt, dropping the fabric to the ground. Then her pants. She can hear the sound of Yubin sitting on the bed, the springs creaking quietly under her.

"Come over here." Yubin's voice is soft, but commanding. "Crawl." 

Bora shivers, feels shame and _something_ _else_ sit on her chest and press. She turns and crawls over, looking expectantly up at Yubin. She's itching to be touched, to be pampered, to be rewarded for being good and doing as she's told. 

Yubin leans down and presses her lips to Bora's, only once, and it leaves Bora wanting more and more and—

"Take my boxers off me," Yubin orders. 

Bora doesn't waste time, hooking her thumbs into the waistband. The toy Yubin's wearing springs up as the boxers go past her thighs, and Bora's mouth waters just looking at it, white hot heat pooling in her stomach. Yubin kicks the boxers off her foot, and leans back on her forearms, looking down at Bora expectantly, her legs widening. 

Bora takes the hint. She grips the toy at the base and presses her lips to the head, before moving her tongue down and down until there's a wet shiny streak. She peeks up at Yubin through her eyelashes, who just nods at her. Bora takes the toy into her mouth, further and further until it hits the back of her throat. One of Yubin's hands tangles into Bora's hair, guiding her down until Bora gags, and then pulling her off. She does this again, and again, and Bora is so turned on it _hurts_ , wants that toy inside her _now_. 

After one more pass, when Bora's eyes start to water, she's being pulled up. She straddles Yubin's lap, trying her best not to grind down onto her thigh as one of Yubin's hands presses into the small of her back and the other moves in between her legs. She's soaked, can hear it as Yubin's fingers dip inside, gathering some wetness before she presses down on Bora's clit.

Bora whines, barely hearing Yubin's, "you're so _wet_ , Bora." 

After a few moments of teasing, Yubin takes her fingers away. Bora lets out a noise, halfway between a gasp and a cry. 

"Ride me." 

Bora hastily grips onto the toy, still wet with her saliva, and presses it against her. She's drenched, so much so that the toy slides in without much coaxing, drawing a long moan out of Bora's mouth. Yubin kisses her quiet. 

Yubin keeps hold of Bora's lower back, but doesn't control her movements. Bora moves languidly, swiveling her hips just so, kissing Yubin with everything in her. The hotter their kisses get, the faster Bora moves. She adjusts, only slightly, so she's able to rise and fall as fast as she wants to, both of Yubin's hands moving to grip Bora's hips tight. She'll probably have marks in the shape of Yubin's fingers there by tomorrow, and that brings her closer to her orgasm than she'd like to admit. 

"I'm close," Bora pants as their kiss breaks.

"That doesn't sound like a question," Yubin says, tightening her grip to bruising. 

Bora whimpers. "Please," she whispers. "Please let me come. Please—" 

"Come for me," Yubin husks, pressing her lips to the underside of Bora's jaw, hips moving in a slight rhythm against Bora’s. "You've been so good." 

That does it. Bora closes her eyes and pushes herself down onto the toy so hard that she sees stars dance behind her eyelids. Yubin keeps her moving through her orgasm, leaving little love bites on Bora's neck as she starts to come down. 

Bora's out of breath and gulping for air as she sags down onto Yubin's lap so she can catch her breath. After a couple of moments, Yubin moves Bora off of her lap and onto her back on the bed. Bora's so sleepy, her eyes drooping, that she barely notices Yubin get up to take the strap-on off, until a glass of water is being pushed into her hands. 

"Drink just a little bit," Yubin says. Bora does, gulping the whole glass down. 

Yubin lies down beside Bora after a few minutes, wrapping herself around Bora's back. She brings a blanket up to cover them both, entwines their fingers. 

"How was that?" Yubin whispers into Bora's neck. 

"My knees hurt," Bora admits. "But... I liked it. I'm going to like seeing the marks." 

Yubin's nose nudges against Bora's nape. "I'm glad. I was afraid I was going too hard on you." 

"You didn't," Bora promises. "I would have safe-worded. You could have done more." 

Yubin chuckles. "Is that so?" 

Bora regrets it, but she says, "yeah, I can take it," because even though she's tired and boneless, she's _Bora_ , which means she's a brat. 

"Good to know." Bora doesn't have time to think about what that means, because Yubin is burrowing deeper into Bora's back. "Sleep now." 

She does, without complaint. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
